The District Rose
by raysviola
Summary: This is part 2 of my story "Forever a Family" You should read that one first or this one wont make sence to you. This story followes Ryeley Primrose Rue Mellark through her life as she grows up in the ever changing land of Panem
1. Chapter 1

Yes I have finally decided to bring Rye back! If you have not read my first story "Forever a Family" Then you should read that before this story (=

Ryely Primrose Rue Mellark is now a beautiful girl of 18. She has long blond hair and blue eyes and is the spitting image of her father. Her mother; Katniss Hawthorn has trained her well and she is now an excellent hunter and trapper. She has also been learning from her grandmother and took over her duties as district doctor after she retired. She has caught the eye of the district Taylor's son whose name is Jason Coal. He is very tall and has dark curly hair and hazel eyes. Ryely is not ready to commit to a relationship with him and keeps busy with her work and helping Katniss with her 6 year old twin brothers.

Things have been pretty calm in Panem since the rebellion. However President Undersee is near death and nobody is for sure who will take his place everyone is holding their breath that a good leader will raise before the capitol once again takes control of the districts.

"Mom can you please come get Orion he is being a pain!" Rye loved her brothers dearly but they were such a handful sometimes. This time of year was always hard for her family since it was the anniversary of her father Peeta's death. Today she was trying to keep busy as she lead group after group through the arena in which her father had lived his last days and where she herself had been born.

"This is the spot where my aunt Primrose gave up her life for my father. She was attacked by one of the capitols mutts." Everyone stopped by the flower covered memorial and gave a moment of silence to remember the brave act that had occurred here.

Next she showed the group into a room that was set to simulate some of the trials of the arena. The temperature would go from hot to cold in seconds, virtual weapons would be thrown at you, and you would even be made to suffer hunger and thirst.

Rye noticed some people crying as they hugged each other for warmth. She could only hope that this painful reminder of the horrors of the games would be enough to keep them from ever coming to be again.

Next stop was at the grave of Peeta Mellark; although she had not seen him since she was 30 minutes old she still felt like he was a part of her life and she missed him terribly. Katniss had been sure to bring her up with stories of her father so now she almost felt as if she had known him.

As she paused by her father's grave she allowed the tears to fall yet again and she felt a sudden hatred for the capitol for taking her father from her life so young. Just then she felt an arm around her and she looked up into the dark eyes of Jason Coal a young man who had been her dearest friend from childhood. Jason wanted more for their relationship and had asked her to marry him more than once but Rye just could not bring herself to trust her heart to anyone. She knew how much pain her mother had gone through and it just seemed easier not to be close to anyone at all.

Seeing that Rye was to upset to continue the tour Jason led her to a nearby rock to rest while he continued the tour for her. As he left Rye saw him give her a longing sad look. She knew he loved her and it hurt her so much to know that she was causing him so much pain. Maybe after the new president is elected and I see that there is not a chance of the games coming back in the near future I might give him the chance he deserves.

Sorry this was a little short and choppy I'm just getting back into the groove of writing again after a long break and its so much harder to write a new story rather than rewrite one like I did with part one of this story. Anyway let me know some cool ideas of where this story could go cuz I'm still kinda deciding lol.

Also I have gotten into roll playing and have found it to be so much fun! I have started 2 different rp's

One is called "going to die a hunger games rp and it is run by "WeAreTheHurricane" and myself

.net/topic/109286/61831304/16/#62534311

And the other one is "May the best man win" and I'm doing it alone right now but I might add in some mods we'll see how things go. In this one I let you pick a super power for your tribute if you want one.

.net/forum/May_the_best_man_win/110549/

So come join us! And let me know what you think of the story!


	2. Growing up

Ryely flopped back on her bed exhausted. She had gotten done taking the last group through the arena at about 12 pm. This time of year was always exhausting to her. Something about having to tell group after group of strangers about your father's death every year was just almost more than she could handle.

As she headed back to the hotel to get some rest a young man she had noticed earlier in the day caught up to her. "Hey Ryely Hawthorn right?"

"NO Ryely MELLARK!" She responded with impatience "honestly did you not listen to a word I said on the tour today"

"My bad your highness" he responded with sarcasm. "Forgive me for trying to be nice to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Ryely blushed at the compliment and slowed her pace.

"Thank you what might your name be?"

"Trent Jabis is the name my lady" He made a dramatic bow while sweeping his hat off his head. "You should know me I am from district 12 as well". Ryely could not remember seeing him before but then again growing up in victor's village there were a lot of people in district 12 she had not met.

"What would you say about going to get a bite to eat I'm sure you must be hungry after such a long day."

Ryely knew better than to go out without asking Gail of her mom but she was very hungry and felt strangely attracted to this young man. She had butterflies in her stomach which was a feeling she had never gotten for a guy before.

"Sure; why not? My mom and step dad will never know I'm sure they have been asleep for ages already."

He took her down to a wonderful little 24 hour café where they enjoyed hours of laughter and conversation. She wondered if this was what people referred to as "love at first sight."

Suddenly she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and to her horror she turned to see Gail standing behind her. "What.. How… how did you find me?" she asked in shock "I I I i…'m sorry Gail I just waaaanted something to eat and this nice young man offered to take me.

"Ryely go get in the car NOW! I will be out in a minute after I talk to this young man."

Ryely rolled her eyes at Gail and waved goodbye to Trent as she went out to the car. She saw Gail glowering in Trent's face. He was probably threatening the young man's life if he ever came near her again.

Ryely refused to speak to Gail the entire ride back to the motel and when they got there she slammed the door and ran straight to her own room.

"Rye honeys please talk to me! You know you were in the wrong not me I only want to protect you!"

"Get away Gail" Ryely screamed: She had never called him by his first name before up until now it had always been daddy Gail. "You are NOT my father! You are not even related to me! And it's your fault that my dad is dead! If you had just gotten him out sooner he would never have died but no! You wanted my mom for yourself so you let my dad die so you could have her!"

Gail was stunned Ryely had always loved him as her own father. The two of them had always been so close and he loved her as if she were his own. She had never talked this way to him before. He longed to help her as he heard the sobs coming from her side of the door. Katniss sleepy eyed and holding Orion on her hip came up beside him.

"Oh honey don't worry she is trying to discover who she is as she gets ready to become an adult. Just give her some space she will come around. You know what a good girl she is. Come to bed baby just let her cool off. You did the right thing to go out and find her and she will realize that soon enough."

As Ryely drifted off to sleep she dreamed of running through the fields with Trent and all the romantic things they would do together when they got back to district 12.

She smiled and sighed. Yes she was in love for the first time and nobody would keep her from seeing Trent!

_A/N_

_Hey guys so I have had writers block for the longest time but I finally got an idea for this story! YAY_

_Hopefully I'll be updating more often now. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas._

_Also if you enjoy the hunger games and want to get more involved in fanfic but you don't like to write then you should join my hunger games roll play! In a roll play you enter the games as a tribute that you create of an OC or original character. You play as them on the forum throughout the entire games and one of you gets to win. This is the 75__th__ hunger games so there will be a twist!_

_If you don't know how to rp then private message me and I will help you get started._

myforums/raysviola/3870795/


	3. Chapter 3- Life changes

Rye flopped down on the grass beside her best friend Jason.

"I guess you heard the announcement too?" Only that morning the capitol had announced that they would begin a new program to enhance the youth of Panem. They had taken the technology used to create the Mutts in the arena and they were now launching a new program that would give select Panem youth powers.

"What do you think Jason, will they choose me to go? "Jason starred up at the clear blue sky "Rye the capitol is wanting to bring back the games but in an even greater way than before! There is nothing honorable about being called to the capitol"

Rye rolled her eyes after all Jason had always been such a worrier. "Just think though Jason we would be like celebrities! The very first of a whole new generation!"

"Rye I'm telling you I don't have a good feeling about this and I wish you had not put your name in the running to go. Its not too late to withdraw you know."

Katniss and Gail had been warning her for months about the danger of applying for the program. But just like her mother Rye was very stubborn. Katniss and Gail had reluctantly given their blessing for her to apply for the program.

The program would last 3 months and was split into 2 parts: Treatment where the serum would be infused into the tributes body and then they would be observed for a short time. After that would be 2 months of specialized training where they would learn how to control their powers and be briefed on their new responsibilities as peacekeeprs in the districts.

One last look in the mirror and Rye was off to the justice building. Katniss had the twins ready downstairs and then they were off.

Rye began to tremble with anticipation as she searched for her boyfriend Trent in the crowd that had gathered. She had convinced him to apply for the guys spot and hopefully they would be able to go together.

The mayor did not make even an attempt at a speech he just stood up slowly and began to read

"The Capitol is very pleased with the wonderful response we received from your district. There were many wonderful applicants but after a careful review we have decided to accept the following young people to our training program for gifted young people.

"Ryeley Mellark and Trent Jabis"

_A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to get more of this story done I lost inspiration for awhile. I would love to have you guys join my Hunger Games Roll play! We have lots of new players so don't worry if you are new we will help you out. Here is the link_

_ forum/To-The-Death-A-Hunger-Games-Roll-Play/128934/_


End file.
